A toilet in a restroom has a toilet seat which a user may sit on, and here, such a toilet seat is installed to be attached on top of a toilet.
Recently, toilet seats have continuously been developed through bidet technology for the purpose of making a restroom interior agreeable and practicing hygiene among users.
In general, a bidet is a toilet seat intended for washing and cleaning the genitalia and the anus after a user relieves himself/herself. That is, after a user relieves himself/herself, hot water having an appropriate temperature is dispensed from a central portion of a plumbing fixture, without the necessity for the user to use a hand, to smoothly clean a part intended to be cleaned.
A toilet seat is in direct contact with a user's buttocks when the user relieves himself/herself, causing a problem in that when the user sits on the toilet seat, the user may feel cold. In particular, such a problem may be magnified in the winter season. Thus, recently, in order to solve the problem, a heating device such as a hot wire is provided in the toilet seat to keep the toilet seat warm.
Here, the heating device provided within the toilet seat is generally operated by electricity, requiring wiring for supplying electricity. Preferably, such wiring is not exposed outwardly in terms of safety and aesthetic design.
Meanwhile, various devices operated by electricity are provided within a bidet, which may be easily exposed to moisture in terms of characteristics of an environment of installation of a bidet. Thus, a structure preventing penetration of moisture to an interior of a bidet is essential.